Life Thief
Life Thief (sometimes called LT for short) is a Scout TF2 Freak Created by YouTube user CommanderJonas Origins Life Thief used to be a regular human working as a security guard at a research facility. He was far more friendly than the average scout. He was living a pretty normal life until a band of mercenaries attacked the facility. They were trying to steal a block of one of the most rare elements on the planet called Uranite (fictional element.) One of them shot him and pushed him into a bio-tank, he could only watch as the tank slowly filled with liquid and before long he was impaled by a 15 cm long needle by the back of his head. He was pronounced dead shortly after. A few hours later when the scientists were about to remove his corpse, his heart was somehow beating. The chief scientist discovered that "the subject" had survived because he had infused with Uranite. This was a huge scientific discovery since all previous attempts of infusing human DNA with Uranite had failed. Several weeks later the scientist discovered that "the subject" was producing Uranite in small quantities, they realized that they had an unlimited source of Uranite on their hands. They began making painful experiments on "the subject" trying to enhance his production of the rare element. Eventually the subject had gathered enough strength and managed to break out of his bio-tank and escape the facility. He later acquired a Katana from a mercenary who was hired by the scientists that made LT to capture him alive and bring him back to the lab. Appearance Life Thief appears as a dark blue scout with red eyes and bloody clothes. He doesn't wear any cosmetics and is currently using the same model as Scout.exe His creator has however stated that he is working on a new re-skin for Life Thief (details will be added.) Behavior Life thief is a mostly like a feral animal, he does what he has to in order to survive. He needs energy to keep his body in balance with the Uranite in his chest, if he doesn't keep his energy supply up he will be harvested himself. He will kill people to get energy or simply leave them alone if he does not need energy or if he doesn't believe they are a threat to him. He does however seem to be capable of understanding human language and responding to it. After each kill he screams, nobody knows why he does this. Some say it is a primal urge he has in order to establish dominance, others say that he screams because harvesting energy is extremely painful. Powers and abilities The Uranite in Life Thief's chest give him a vast array of abilities. * Energy Drain: Life Thief drains energy by forcing his prey to stand still and then he injects them with a type of parasite that changes the molecular compounds in a body like calcium and carbon into Uranite that gives of energy that he then harvest. This can also be used to protect him against damage that is energy-based like radiation, lasers, electricity and even magic. By simply soaking it up like a sponge. * Cloak: Life Thief can camouflage himself in order to blend in with his surroundings so he can get the jump on his prey. * Powerful Scream: He has the ability to scream very loud at a low resonance frequency which enable him to knock people unconscious or even kill them. This drains a lot of energy so he only uses it as an emergency attack if he is surrounded by enemies. * Inhuman strength and durability: Life Thief is far stronger and more damage resilient than the average mercenary. * Primal intelligence: Life Thief has a predatory form of intelligence. Meaning he is quite clever and capable of thinking several steps ahead of his prey. He also has very sharp senses like his sense of smell, hearing and vision. He constantly tries to lose the least amount of energy in a fight. * Heal Boosts: Life Thief has an advanced healing ability that makes him capable of regrowing lost limbs and heal serious injuries, but unlike a Vagineer it comes in small burst and it drains a lot of energy, so he only uses it in emergencies. * Bladed Weaponry: Life Thief always walk around with a Katana, this is no ordinary Katana since it is ridiculously sharp. It can cleave metal like it was wet paper and it can go clean through some of the toughest armor. He is pretty good at blade combat do to his experience whilst traveling the badlands. * Fury Mode: If Life Thief's energy gets to high he can overcharge. In this state he cannot use cloak, but instead he becomes next to impossible to kill because he will gain MASSIVE strength and he can heal all the time. Faults and Weaknesses * Life Thief is extremely dependent on his energy reserve in order to survive. If his energy gets to low his cloak will not be functional, he will loose his damage resilience and heal boosts. * He cannot harvest some types of energy like fire and acidic energy's. * His heart is the source of his power so a powerful blow to the heart will do serious damage to him. Though this takes a above average amount of force since he is armored with dense bones. Even then it is not a guaranteed method to kill him since he can heal. Trivia * Life Thief used to wear a regular scout hat until it got knocked of by CyborHeavy. * Life Thief was originally suppose to be called Night Stalker, but the creator wanted a more suitable name. * Most of Life Thief's sounds are from the "Left 4 Dead franchise" Especially from the game unit known as a Hunter except his scream. Which is from the game "Killing Floor" unit know as a Siren * Life Thief is "Ambidexterius" or "Both handed" meaning that he does not use a preferred hand at any time. * Life Thief was originally made as a simple test with "Henry's Animation Tool" or "Hat" * He was originally suppose to be killed off during a battle against another freak from the same creator. He was suppose to fight against Burnro but after some consideration it was decided against it as the two did not have good character dynamics for a fight-scene. So instead he was put up against CyborScout instead. Notable Videos By the Creator of the Freak * Life Thief * CyborScout encounters Life Thief * Stalking A Thief Category:Scouts Category:Glass Cannons Category:Blade Users Category:BLU Team Category:Monsters made by 1.comanderjonas Category:True Neutral beings Category:Screamers Category:Multi-moded Category:Abominations Category:Berserkers